


Learning Process

by Hekate1308



Series: Sweet & Savoury [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Chef!Dean, Human Crowley, M/M, chef!crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 08:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Having been single for most of his life, Crowley had never really paid much attention to the ups and downs of human relationships. There had simply been no reason to ponder on the feelings of those who shared his bed for a short period of time.Since he had found Dean however, he’d come to experience many things.He’d not expected one of them to be jealousy.





	Learning Process

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's a series with timestamps now. *shrugs* Enjoy!

Having been single for most of his life, Crowley had never really paid much attention to the ups and downs of human relationships. There had simply been no reason to ponder on the feelings of those who shared his bed for a short period of time.

Since he had found Dean however, he’d come to experience many things.

He’d not expected one of them to be jealousy.

And yet here he was, standing in his restaurant, trying to forget about his problems while cooking, his staff giving him a wide berth after he’d almost ripped Ellsworth’s head off for stirring sauce in the wrong manner.

Dean wouldn’t come over for lunch today. No, he was once more at the apiary, chatting up the beekeeper.

 _Castiel_. What kind of name was Castiel anyway? Like the angel, Dean had said.

Crowley had never paid much attention to angels, but what he remembered from the Bible classes his mother had forced him to attend, they seemed like feathered dicks.

And this one was no exception. Apparently his bees were treated well and produced the best honey in the country, or at least Dean believed it, which meant that it was suited for his beloved sweets.

He’d been spending a lot of time at the apiary with Castiel, because he found the process of harvesting honey interesting, or at least that was what Crowley had believed until his mother had come to visit him last night. Dean had been working the late shift at _Pie Heaven_.

He’d known better than to let her in, and had actually been of the opinion that she’d left when she’d suddenly been standing in front of him. The damn woman had picked his lock, and he hadn’t even heard a thing.

“Fergus. Where’s your boyfriend?”

He’d rolled his eyes. “Working, mother. Leave.”

“And here I thought he’d been able to hire more employees recently... He already can’t wait to get away from you, apparently.”

With that she had left, and Crowley was well aware he shouldn’t let her words get to him, especially because Dean had come to his apartment later that night, but yet here he was.

And Dean had been seeing _a lot_ of Castiel. Crowley had never even met the man. That was perhaps for the best –

“Chef” Ellsworth approached him, “Chef Winchester is here with a guest”.

Weak as he was when it came to Dean Winchester, he immediately left his post to greet his boyfriend.

“Hey” Dean said, getting up to kiss him, “Thought we’d drop by. This is Cas.”

Cas? A bit quick there with the nickname, Crowley decided.

Despite his best efforts, his heart sank as he took in the sight in front of him.

The bee keeper was not only handsome, but also much closer to Dean’s age than Crowley himself.

“Chef Crowley” he said, shaking his hand, “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I could say the same. If you’ll excuse me...” He fled back into the kitchen, where he knew what to do.

The work didn’t keep him from occasionally catching glimpses of Dean and Cas, though. Surely there was no reason to sit that close to the beekeeper? And the way he was smiling at Dean, he was almost certainly flirting...

Cooking was much easier than this. Less messy and complicated.

He still had to show up at the end of their meal. Dean was expecting it.  

“Crowley” Dean said, “Come on, sit down. Or do I have to call Bela so she can annoy you about working too much again?”

He grabbed a chair even though it was the last thing he wanted.

“The meal was excellent” Cas assured him. “Dean wasn’t exaggerating.”

“That’s my man” he boasted, laying an arm around Crowley’s shoulders. It made him feel somewhat better.

“But I have to admit I agree with Dean when it comes to deserts.”

Or not.

“God yes, but don’t worry about it, I’m extending his palate one pie at a time.”

Cas laughed and Crowley was irritated at how young and carefree he sounded. “With honey?”

“Amongst other things” Dean chuckled. “Crowley, you should see Cas’ apiary. Luckiest bees in the world.”

“I’m sure” he replied smoothly, getting up. “Sorry, but I can’t afford to stay, I’m afraid. Dean. Mr. Novak.”

He should have known that Bela would stand in his kitchen half an hour later, all but dragging him to his office. “What’s going on? Dean had to go to _Pie Heaven_ – apparently there was a problem with the persimmon cakes – but texted me to ask if something had happened, and we know _something_ usually includes your mother, so – “

“There’s nothing going on” he insisted. “I am just trying to do my work, and – “

“No, you’re not” Bela stated. “I know how you get when you’re angry, at this is exactly the face you make then. So?”

He shook his head. “I’m telling you, everything’s fine.”

Bela studied his face for a moment before apparently deciding to let the matter rest for the moment. “Alright then. Don’t forget you have a shoot tomorrow.”

“I am very aware of my schedule, thank you.”

She sighed. “I’ll let Dean know that you’re okay – physically, at least.”

With that, she swept out of the room.

He figured he’d have enough time to get out of his bad mood before the shoot.

He was wrong, and it didn’t help that he didn’t see Dean again for the rest of the day or the next until he had to go to the studio.

“Alright” Balthazar said slowly during a filming pause, “Look I know you being a jerk is what this is all about, but that was perhaps a bit too much.”

“I don’t understand.”

“There were tears in her eyes! You called her dish “Not even good enough for dog food”!”

“It wasn’t.”

Balthazar threw his hands in the air and stormed off. Bela appeared with two cups of coffee. “Don’t worry, he’ll calm down soon enough. You know Balthazar.”

He shrugged, taking the offered cup. He knew it’d be prepared exactly the way he liked it.

“Say” Bela said casually, “When I went to see Dean yesterday, there was a hottie sitting at one of the tables digging into a pie. Had a pretty weird name.”

“Castiel?”

“Yes, that.”

Too late did he realize that she’d used his love of being proven right to guide him into a conversation about the beekeeper.

“You’re taken” he reminded her.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate something nice to look at. Dean’s been working with his honey, hasn’t he?”

“Yes. And for what it’s worth, his deserts actually do taste even better than before.”

He would have considered that an impossible feat before, and he was not above giving credit where it was due.

But he still maintained that Castiel had no business hanging around in _Pie Heaven_ longer than he needed to drop his honey off.

Bela looked at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. I just think you should call Dean; you’re always less irritable after you have spoken, and Balthazar might be tempted to strangle you after all if this continues.

He felt it would probably be a mistake, but called Dean anyway.

“Crowley! I was about to call! How are Balthazar and Bela?”

The enthusiasm in his voice actually did make Crowley relax. Clearly Dean was indeed happy he’d called.

“Sorry I didn’t talk to you yesterday, restaurant was pretty full and I basically collapsed on the couch when I came home.”

“I know how it can be.”

“So how are the contestants?”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “We can’t get you on the show soon enough. They’re idiots, and they don’t clean their knives well enough.”

“So you really meant it? You want me in front of the camera with you again?”

“Of course.”

“Can we have Gabriel again? It was fun watching his face get redder.”

“Thank you, but the network gave him his own travel show. And if you ask me, they shouldn’t let him back in the country.”

Dean laughed. “Guess that would mean one less jerk around. We still on for dinner tonight?”

“Of course.”

“Can’t wait.”

After chatting for a few more minutes, they hung up. Dean hadn’t mentioned Castiel or his honey even once. Crowley told himself that had nothing to do with his mood getting better.

At least he didn’t make any more contestants cry that afternoon.

And during dinner that night, Dean was so eager to hear about his day that Crowley forgot all about bee keepers and age differences.

However, his good mood wasn’t determined to last. The next day, he walked over to _Pie Heaven_ during lunch hour, intent on spending some more time with Dean, and found Castiel in the kitchen, chatting with his boyfriend.

“Dean” he said coldly, “Castiel.”

“Hello Chef Crowley” he answered politely while Dean threw him a confused glance.

“I was wondering if you’d like to have lunch” he told Dean, pointedly not looking at the angel boy.

“Of course”.

“I have to go anyway” Cas said, “See you later, Dean.”

See you later? Didn’t they spend enough time together already?

“I’m going to the apiary this afternoon” Dean told him over lunch, “Cas needs some help with a bee stock.”

“Shouldn’t he know what to do, being a beekeeper and all?”

Dean frowned. “What’s the matter? Usually you don’t like people for a good reason, but Cas is a pretty decent guy –“

Again with the Cas. He hadn’t given Crowley a nickname, that was damn sure.

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s him mooning over you” he snapped.

Dean blinked. “Cas? Mooning?”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t realized how he looks at you.”

He shrugged. “Guy told me early on he’s not the best at social interaction –and yes, he actually used these words. His people skills are a bit rusty, so what?”

“So you don’t mind?”

“That he looks at me? That’s kind of necessary when you’re in the same room, don’t you think?”

“Of course you don’t mind.”

“Crowley, what the hell? Care to explain to me why you’re acting like this?”

“Maybe because you’d rather spend time with a beekeeper than your partner.”

Dean rolled his eyes.”Don’t be an idiot. Of course I like spending time with you – “

“Oh, that’s alright then.”

Dean touched his hand, looking unsure. “Crowley, please. Tell me. What’s going on?”

He couldn’t help but sigh. “Nothing.”

“Come on, you can tell me.”

A part of him wanted to storm off, as he usually did in such circumstances. But this wasn’t an annoying contestant or one of his employees. This was Dean.

“Mother put it in my head that you’d rather not spend time with me.”

Dean frowned. “When did that witch show up?”

He told him.

“Forget about her. I’m sure we can find you some locks that’ll keep her out.”

“I’d like that.”

“Seriously, I was starting to get worried. And that strange thing with Cas – “ Dean broke off. “Wait a second – Crowley – were you jealous?”

He was silent.

“Of Cas?”

“You certainly didn’t give me a cute nickname” he mumbled.

“Because I knew you would hate it! I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, in fact, that’s the very opposite of what I’m trying to do – “

“He’s younger than me – “

“Dear God, if I wanted that, I’d be dating somewhat younger. I like men with experience” Dean grinned. “And just so you know, Cas is ace. He doesn’t want _anyone_ like that:”

“How – how did that even come up in conversation?”

“He mentioned a woman who pursued him relentlessly for months” Dean said carelessly. “Look, I’m not saying I won’t spend any more time with Cas, because we’re friends. But I’ll take care to let you know I love you every day until it gets through that thick skull of yours. Oh, and I’ll be giving your mother a piece of my mind one of these days.”

“Sounds good” he forced out.

All of this was just unchartered territory for him.

But as Dean intertwined their fingers, he found he didn’t really mind.


End file.
